Just an ordinary day
by Aquatwin
Summary: Rima is in the music room, singing to a familar american song. While she does, she recalls a dream the song had incubated. It was just an ordinary day she was trying to get by....Pairing: Rimahiko Rated K Fluff filled, but nothing bad.


**Hola Readers!!! So, my first story here on . I'm a major rimahiko shipper (it is my most current pairing obsession) so I've decided to submit a Rimahiko one-shot first! If you want to see my other works, you might want to check my dA, I'm here mostly to read ^^; **

**Oh, and it's my first Song-fan-fic, so sorry if it doesn't flow to great.**

**Rima: what's this?**

**Aquatwin: HOLY GEEZ! IT'S RIMA!**

**Rima: -_-' yes, so what this talk about me?**

**Aquatwin: oh, you mean rimahiko!!! **

**Rima: Yah....whats with the added -hiko?**

**Aquatwin: Uhhh....STORY START! Crystal! (my shugo chara)**

**Crystal: Shugo chara and cast belong to peach pitt. The song**_** Ordinary Day **_**belongs to Vanessa Carlton. This story does not reference any further than shugo chara party episode 7! ENJOY! *wink***

_Rima POV_

I had arrived early to school because my teacher had assigned me to clean up the music room early. Or rather, punished me by making me clean the music room for doing bala-balance in the middle of class. I blame Kusukusu. My mom had dropped me off happily because it meant that she could get to work on time. Having finished earlier than I intended, I was sitting on the bench of the piano. I currently had my iPod on and was listening to an American song called "ordinary day". The other day I had looked up the transalation and it's recently become one of my faveorites. It has a bittersweet feeling to it that I love. I mean, that's my life, isn't it? A comedian who loves to laugh, but she can't because of arguing her parents.

I also rather liked this song because somehow, it had intertwined itself with a dream I had recently.

_Just a day. Just an ordinary day. Just trying to get by~_

I sang along to the lyrics. With the music blaring out of the ear-buds and my eyes closed, I failed to take notice a figure appear in the doorway. The lyrics were true. Everyday, I was trying to get by.

The dream started to replay in my mind. I had been crying.

_Just a boy. Just an ordinary boy. But he was looking to the sky~_

Purple-head was the boy in the dream. A boy who always aimed high. I think he was in the dream because when he took me to get the parfait, I had told him about my parents. I had run off before he could say a thing.

As I was in a ball crying in that dream, he had knelt down to me and wiped my tears with his thumb. In the dream, I didn't smack his hand away, I just sat there and let him do so. Once my tears were dried, he had sat down next to me. Just staring up at the sky with me looking at him dumbfounded.

_And he asked if I would come along and I started to realize~_

_That everday he finds just what he's looking for_

_Like a shooting star- he shines~_

"Rima-chan, come with me." He stated. I had looked at him confused. His gaze fell from the sky to my face and he smiled. His smile was so bright, he was such a happy person that I felt my sorrow start to wash away. He found what he was looking for in the little things of everyday. And then he said....well, with an outstretched hand-

_He said take my hand._

I had looked at him funny.

_Live while you can._

I believe he meant I shouldn't mope around when life was so short.

_don't you see that you dreams_

_lie right in the plam of your hand~_

I smiled as the song played the piano interlude. Although only a dream, it had started to make my sadness dim. I thought I heard Kusukusu giggle. I thought it was for my singing.

_And as he spoke he spoke ordinary words_

_Although they did not feel~_

In the dream, he started telling me what everyone told me. "Thing's will get better, Rima-chan." He told me as we had started walking. To where, I don't recall.

_For I felt what I had not felt before_

_and you'd swear those words could heal~_

When he said it, it didn't sound like an empty promise. He meant it. He didn't say it just to comfort me, he made it sound like he would make sure that it happened. I had stopped walking and he turned to me, sensing that I wasn't following him.

_And as I looked up into those eyes_

_His vision borrows mine~_

His eyes were glued to mine and vice versa. I could find no trace of lies in those ochre orbs. Looking into one anothers eyes, I could tell that he knew what I was feeling.

_And I know he's no stranger_

_for I feel I've held him for all of time~_

I had hugged him and started sobbing into his shirt. He had gently stroked my hair, saying things like "Shh shh rima-chan, it's ok." You would think hugging him would be awkward. But it wasn't....it felt natural, like I was supposed to be.

I sang the chorus yet again, my smile growing wider. So into the music, I failed to take noticed to the small chuckle from the doorway.

_And he said take me hand_

I'm glad I had taken his hand in the dream.

_Live while you can_

No more moping and just sitting around wishing.

_don't you see your dreams lie_

_right in the palm of you hand~_

_in the palm of your haand~_

Back to the dream, he had knelt down to me and said-

_Please come with me._

_See what I see_

He flashed me that smile of his and gestured upward.

_Touch the stars for time will not flee_

We were surrounded by stars. Millions of them. They were so beautiful. Gently, I had reached out and held it, aweing at it's beauty. He repeated.

_Time will not flee._

I knew what he was saying. That I have my life ahead of me and that I had all the time to spend it being free, having fun, just living life to the fullest. I had to open my eyes and look at the good instead of the bad. Yes, now I can-

_"Can you see?" _A voice sang with me.

I opened my eyes in shock and paused my iPod. There HE was. Purple-headed, cross-dressing best-friend stealer....

Nagihiko.

He stood in the doorway, arms crossed and leaning against the frame. We shared a staring contest for a couple moments. How long has he been here? Listening to me sing?!?!

Kusukusu giggled, floating next to my head. "Hey rima, isn't it that this song made you have a dream with hi-" I snapped my head to her direction and covered her mouth. I harshly whispered "Be quiet, Kusukusu." My cheeks were burning.

Nagihiko did nothing but chuckle. I shot him a glare, but instead of cowering like I hoped, he started to walk over to the bench. I just followed him with a curious gaze. Casually, he sat down on the piano bench next to me and placed his hands on the keys.

"Go ahead and continue." He told me, looking my way and grinning. I blushed. He started to play the previous keys leading up to where I just stopped. He knew this song?

I decided to go ahead and sing along. The lyrics fit almost perfectly with what happened next.

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream._

_As I wake in bed._

_And the boy, that ordinary boy_

_Or was it all in my head?~_

_Did he ask if I would come along?_

_It all seemed so real~_

I glanced at Nagihiko as he played along with soul.

_But as I looked to the door_

_I saw that boy standing there with a deal~_

Nagihiko chuckled. I blushed, because he knew that was almost exactly what just happened. But what happened next surprised me.

He sang right along with me.

_And he/I said take my hand_

huh? He switched out the pronoun. I found myself doing the same

_I'll/- live while I/you can~_

_now/don't I/you see all my/your dreams lie right in the palm of my/your hand_

_in the palm of my/your hand_

_in the palm of my/your haaand~_

I was now staring at nagihiko. The way he sang it....sounded like he meant it. He played the piano solo and I closed my eyes, taking in the music for all its worth. I sang the minor "ooh's" with it.

He did a decrecendo and played the next part softly. The words came out of my mouth as I was in a trance about now.

_Just a day, just and ordinary day_

_just trying to get by~_

That's how it seemed to start out. Just an ordinary day...

_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy,_

I glanced once more at nagihiko. He really wasn't my rival....he really was the boy in my dream....

_But he was looking to _

_the sky~~_

He played the last notes. He looked up at me, and I think I had a dreamy look on my face.

"So I'm just an ordinary boy?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"looking to the sky." I whispered. He chuckled.

"So todays just a day?" He said, turning towards me. I smiled.

I leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. When I pulled apart, he looked bewildered. Kusukusu chortled in the background and I heard rythem say "alright!"

Standing up, I walked to the door. I looked back once more and nagihiko still wore the same shocked expression. I gave him a gentle smile and whispered....

"Just an ordinary day."

**Aquatwin: WOOP! I think I did rather good! Although the ending could've been better.**

**Rima: *is in chibi anger mode* WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!?!!?!**

**Aquatwin: Be careful Rima, I could make a rated T rimahiko instead. *smirk***

**Rima: *shrinks back and cowers* U-uh, no no, that's ok.**

**Nagi: I thought it was good.**

**Me&Rima: NAGIHIKO?!?**

**Aquatwin: YAY! He likes it! *jumps for joy***

**Rima: *glaring at him* I hate you.**

**Nagi: *chuckles* Whatever you say chibi-devil.**

**Aquatwin: So while those two love-birds argue, please clicky below and review!! I'd really appreciate it!!**


End file.
